List of UWF specialty matches
Specialty matches UWF holds claim to many specialty matches that entertain and capitivate the UWF audience. Here are just some of those specialty matches: Brawl For It All match The Brawl For It All match is one of UWF's most prestigious of matches; the winner of the match is guaranteed a title shot at UWF's biggest Pay Per View of the year; The Ultimate Showdown. The match comprises fifteen stars all fighting in a Royal Rumble-esque Battle Royal with no rules; weapons are allowed. Once eliminated from the match you become a lumberjack in the match to ensure no one slides under the middle or bottom rope and uses the outside of the ring as a way to cheat. The winner of the match is the last man standing in the ring. This match previously took place at One Way Road 2009, but now takes place at Cross Roads. Casket Of Torture match The Casket Of Torture match is the signature match of current UWF wrestler; Jason Creed. The match takes place inside a cell filled with weapons. To win the match you must beat up your opponent to the point that you can drag them outside of the cell and drag them up the ramp to a casket placed at the top of the ramp and then you must place your opponent in the casket and close the lid on the casket. Two Casket Of Torture matches have been booked, ever. One was booked between Jason Creed and the UWF Chairman; Dean James in the UWF and the other one took place in another federation Jason Creed was a part of. First Blood Ladder match The First Blood Ladder match is the signature match of the UWF Chairman; Dean James. To win the match you must bust your opponent open and make them bleed before you can become eligible to climb a ladder, you then use the ladder to reach the prize hanging above the ring. Excluding the debut of the match; Dean James is undefeated in the First Blood Ladder Match and has been in nearly every First Blood Ladder Match to be booked, he missed out on one of them. Hangman's Asylum match The Hangman's Asylum match is one of the most risk-taking and dangerous matches in the UWF. The ring is surrounded by a cage with a plus-sign-shaped scaffold attached to the top of the cage. To win the match you must scale up the side of the cage, get onto the scaffold and work your way to the middle of the scaffold to capture the prize hanging in the centre. Stairway To Heaven match The Stairway To Heaven match is one the most unique matches in the UWF. The name; inspired by the famous Led Zeppelin song with the same name, is the perfect definition for the match, you have to literally climb a stairway to heaven to capture the prize above. The Stairway To Heaven match previously took place at WrestleFest, but now takes place at UWF's biggest Pay Per View of the year; The Ultimate Showdown. It takes place inside a chamber filled with ladders. To win, one must grab a ladder, climb it, and grab possession of the briefcase hanging from the top of the chamber. The match usually consists of six men fighting for the glory. The winner of the Stairway To Heaven match earns themselves a future World Title shot that can be cashed in anywhere between that years Ultimate Showdown and next year's Ultimate Showdown, similar to WWE's Money in the Bank. Ultimate Revenge match Although this match has yet to happen it is confirmed for The Ultimate Showdown 2010. The match is a regular Fatal Four Way Match which is placed on the Ultimate Showdown card as a dark match. What makes this match special is it is the UWF wrestlers last chance to get into a match on the Ultimate Showdown card as the winner of this match wins the final spot in the Stairway To Heaven match with occurs at The Ultimate Showdown later that night. Renamed known matches For the sake of it UWF has renamed a few of the known wrestling matches. One in particular is the Inferno match which in the UWF is known as the Ring Of Fire match.